marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Shareen (Earth-81049)
. Modern Age During the time known as the modern age of heroes, Mister Fantastic of the Fantastic Four sent a signal from Earth in an attempt to recover a missing NASA satellite, but the signal inadvertently brought the Ebon Seeker to Earth. When the Fantastic Four tried to stop him from destroying their world, but the Seeker proved too powerful. Their battle took them out into the Atlantic Ocean outside of New York City, where the Seeker upraised an island where he trapped the FF in a black void and continued his rampage. The Fantastic Four were found and freed by Firefrost who explained their origins and agreed to assist the Fantastic Four in stopping her insane partner. While the Thing and Human Torch kept the Ebon Seeker distracted, Reed, the Invisible Girl, and Firefrost worked on a means of stopping him. Reed eventually discovered that banishing the Ebon Seeker to the Negative Zone was the only way to stop the Seeker and devised a device that transported the Seeker and the entire block around their Baxter Building headquarters into the Negative Zone. In that antimatter universe, the Seeker's sanity was restored and his energies replenished. Reunited with Firefrost the pair agreed to find a new life within the Negative Zone and ventured off, leaving the Fantastic Four to find their way back to their home universe. Operation S.I.N. She went with Ebon to the negative wastes, but wanting to be free again, she escaped from him. Her ship transported her back to Earth circa the year 1952. Her ship materialized in Russia and Shareen's appearance as Firefrost in the forests there eventually the attention of Earth's defender Woodrow McCord. Believing that this strange presence to be a threat, McCord sought to eliminate it as he did all other invaders of his world. Posing as a human, Shareen hid her spaceship and was eventually captured along a group of Russian scientists by Hydra to work in a kind of portal. Knowing Ebon could discover her whereabouts through the portal, Shareen sabotaged her friend Anton Vanko, who was operating the portal. Regardless of this, the attempts to hide were in vain as Ebon Seeker had already discovered her location thanks to Howard Stark -- McCord's associate --, who had activated Shareen's spaceship. He used the portal to reach Earth once more, but as the portal was damaged, he became stuck in it. Shareen's spaceship crash-landed in the Hydra base where she was being kept. One of its passengers, Tania Belinskaya, got injured during the accident, so Shareen once more became Firefrost to heal her. As she was ready to leave, already having healed Tania, Woodrow McCord appeared to take her down, but was stopped by Peggy Carter. They then started to think about how they could close the portal and send the Ebon Seeker back from wherever he came from, finding the solution to this problem in the form of the power sphere that was feeding Shareen's ship. Shareen filled it with enough to feed Ebon from that point on and gave it to him, making him leave Earth. Shareen stayed with Vanko in Russia as Carter, Howard and McCord returned to the United States of America. Shareen's subsequent fate is unknown, although Vanko has resurfaced in modern time , Shareen was nowhere to be seen. | Powers = * Flight * Telepathy | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Shareen at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Category:Time Travelers Category:Moensiens Category:Doug Moench/Creator